The upper and lower punches of the rotors of rotary presses have to be lubricated with a suitable lubricant, for example a lubricating oil. This generally takes place via a contact part which is in contact with the region of the upper or respectively lower punches to be lubricated. The contact part may consist, for example, of a felt which is soaked in the lubricant. It is known to arrange the contact part used for the lubrication in the region of a control cam portion of the upper or respectively lower control cam of the rotor. For effective lubrication, the position of the contact part relative to the upper or respectively lower punches passing through the contact part is crucial. This position relative to the upper or respectively lower punches is defined, in particular, by the geometry of the components used. For example, the geometry of the contact part, of the contact part holder holding the contact part, of the portion of the control cam, of the control cam support, of the rotor and the upper or respectively lower punches may be cited here. It is also known to adjust manually the position of the contact part before initial start-up, so that after the initial assembly a defined position of the contact part is present. This is associated with a not inconsiderable cost.
Wear of the contact part also results during operation. As a result, contact between the contact part and the upper or respectively lower punches passing through becomes increasingly impaired. Accordingly, the transmission of lubricant to the upper and lower punches is also only inadequate. In an extreme case, it may arise that between the contact part and the upper or respectively lower punches there is no longer any contact at all and the lubricating function is accordingly no longer ensured at all. Due to the tolerances of the components used, moreover, the contact pressure of the contact part on the upper or respectively lower punches may also vary significantly irrespective of the degree of wear. This also leads to an impaired lubricating function. The contact pressure may be too little or even too great. Too little contact pressure leads to impaired transmission of lubricant onto the upper or respectively lower punches. Too great a contact pressure leads to significant wear of the contact part or may even cause damage to the contact part. In practice, in the case of high pressure this also partially results in a release of the contact part from its holder.